way_of_the_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Sendo Natsumi
Background Information Ever since a child, Natsu could never manifest Ninjutsu but discovered Kuroh Shigo. A Kekkai genkai possessed by certain Sendo clan members. Throughout his academy training, he used his Kuroh Shigo to Manipulate, Manifest and Absorb Chakra, learning to copy techniques. Natsu was born on an unknown Continent, a place by the name of; The Forgotten Shadow's. On a date close to his 6th birthday, his Home was wiped away by the walking dead. Mindless Barbarians. His elder Sister, Aie, rescuing himself and his little brother from the Massacre. They escaped to the gates of Amegakure. where they were then living in slums. Natsu always looked out for food, begging and stealing to feed what was left of his family. three years passed and with a twist of fate; he was caught. not stealing some petty apples. But an attempt at stealing a Jounin's Kunai. He was sent for an execution. Hauntingly waiting within the cells for an awful seven months. The very day before he was sentenced to die, he was saved by a man with the eyes of a Demon. He made a deal with the Devil. That if Natsu passes the Genin exams he can survive as a member of Amegakure. he became a justified Gennin of Amegakure after two long, hard years. He was finally allowed to go back to the slums. Home. Upon arrival there was no sign of anything that he once knew. He then left Amegakure to Venture the world, becoming tainted by a purple haze. He spent the next five years fighting to survive, a murderous killer with no intent of redemption. A pure blind animalistic rage. His hidden Kuroh Shigo, took full possession of him. after a battle that lead him into a close death encounter. he carried several mental blocks, His own power was only a dream to him, The previously known; "Crimson Reaper" became nothing more than a shattered glass. He found himself outside the gates of Konohagakure. His memory a blur. The sixteen year old; Natsu was soon adopted into a family of Shinobi; his Father, A Warrior with a past of heroic and talented feats and his sister, An ANBU with a tainted past. Both becoming somewhat of idols to him. it became interesting to Natsu. How a no talented Civilian like him could be placed into such a war-driven family. Almost as if this family knew that he was coming. It was too perfect, soon it made sense. That demon he made a deal with stood before him. not as an ally or foe, but as his brother. The two began to share a similar bond, This man revealing himself as "Daisuke Uchiha" upon hearing about the death of said Daisuke Uchiha, Natsu sank into a state of sorrow, bleeding his heart and mind away. His hand burst into a blue flame. A marking burned to his skin. Kuroh Shigo. The sendo clans ancient weapon awoke within him once again. He decided to hide this power behind a facade, his memories returning slowly. he left the Village in hopes of finding inner peace. He stumbled upon a Shinobi who both wanted similar ideals. In exchange for Natsu's victory over their battle the Shinobi offered Natsu Immortality for the Price that if this Shinobi ever died, Natsu would return as a mortal. The only other way for him to return as a mortal was to transfer that immortality to a Vessel. Together they raised a Village within the lands that are hidden beyond sight; The land of the Forgotten Shadows. To build this village, Natsu in-fueled his overwhelming chakra that the Kuroh Shigo supplies, through into the village to make it a living life force. A being that Natsu is connected to. Later using Yokaigakure as a vessel for his immortality, turning him to an immortal life force. That when Natsu dies, he will forever live as Yokaigakure. Personality and Behavior Natsu is a blockhead. He leads a carefree lifestyle, some believe that he is too carefree. He see's life as a game as himself as the king, playing his cards carefully. Appearances deceive and Natsu, despite how he acts, is incredible knowledgeable and intelligent. Fusing Smarts with his techniques to use his Kuroh Shigo to it's best capabilities, ranging from merely intimidating his opponents to devouring them. He cares alot about his village and the people close to him, but see's himself as nothing more than a fire that will one day die out. Appearance Natsu stands at 6'2", Sometimes seen within a chakra blaze of blue flames. He dons a blue sleeveless vest that has a long flowing, yet torn Crimson scarf wrapped around his neck. His bottoms are black with a Ninja Tool pouch tied to his thigh. He also wears long black boot-like sandals, he is seen with black arm warmers with red belts firmly around both his forearms. He has a single lip ring and Piercing, Blue eyes. Two Black horns, inherited by the Sendo Clan curl from the sides of his scalp. His hair, long, hanging from his head also portray a godly Blue. Usually carrying a Blade similar to that of Jashin on his back Companion/Familiar Kuroh Shigo has the ability to mimic a specific being using a darkened form i.e Kuroh Shigo: Gedo Mazo Jutsu (Information about your character jutsu goes here. The first few jutsu are the ones you learn in the academy and already have now..) # Kuroh Shigo: Body Replacement Technique # Kuroh Shigo: Cloak of Invisibility Technique # Kuroh Shigo: Clone Technique # Kuroh Shigo: Rope Escape Technique # Kuroh Shigo: Transformation Technique # Kuroh Shigo: Spirit Eater # Kuroh Shigo: Control # Kuroh Shigo: Flow # Kuroh Shigo: Demonic Flame (Jutsu that you want for your character depending in rank of your Shinobi are listed below here...) Databook (Fill the databook at the end according to the databook information..) Each box must only have a total of 2.5 max point in it and at least 1 point in each but your total must be 14.5.)